


2:41am

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always when it's almost 3am in the morning Aoba hears someone in the kitchen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:41am

 

2:41am.

It’s always been the same time that Aoba woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen this late at night. He’s not alarmed since he knew it’s Mink. The past few nights he went out of his room to investigate, he’ll see Mink at the counter. Making himself a cup of coffee. Aoba didn’t disturb him and went back to bed but... since this has been happening in a week every night, Aoba thinks it’s about time he address this matter upfront. Sitting up, he exit his bedroom.

“Mink?”

Reaching the kitchen door, Aoba saw Mink’s familiar broad shoulders and tall figure at the counter as he make himself coffee. This time he seems to be preparing to cook something light too.

“Aoba? why are you awake?”

Ignoring the question, Aoba went up to Mink’s side. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” he asks instead. “I thought you finished that commission jewelry request from the customer. Are you working on a new project now?”

“No. I..... I’m no longer sleepy.” came the gruff and tired reply.

Aoba look up at Mink’s expression. The older man still look the same but Aoba knew his Mink well. Reaching up, Aoba cups Mink’s cheeks with a worried look.

“Mink. it’s been like this the past week. Every night at 2-ish in the morning I’ll hear sounds at the kitchen only to find you. Awake and tired. What’s wrong?”

Mink was quiet then pull away from Aoba’s soft touch on his cheek, “it’s nothing.”

Another thing that Aoba adopt from Mink is his stubbornness.

“Mink.... tell me.” 

“.............I’ve been to the orphanage.”

“You mean St. John’s orphanage at the top of the hill?”

“Yes. I was checking the children if they’re doing alright.”

Aoba is getting a bit anxious at Mink’s short answers, “the children?”

“The few survivors of my tribe. Toue and his drones... they came at almost 3 in the morning. I first... smell fire before I heard the cries of help. I saw how... he only took the adults.... and women that were too frightened to run away. He must have thought only adults were useful for his research... I.... I told you that I built this house after Toue left, right? This house used to be a place where I tried my best to nurse the wounded and feed the orphans.”

“Mink....”

“But... this week... this week 8 years ago... they died... five of them. I didn’t have enough medicine and bandages, I didn’t have the tools to perform immediate surgery... I wasn’t able to rescue the ones that Toue left behind...”

By now Aoba just hold onto Mink’s arms as he narrate a painful chapter of his past.

“We bury them together, the other children and I. We bury our brothers and sisters to meet our God. After that.... I made the decision to send the remaining children... to the orphanage. They were not happy and some were crying as they thought I abandoned them. But I needed to go, I had to go, to Toue and..... “

Well, no need to cover that part of the chapter since Aoba knew it well what happened.

“I visited them at the orphanage this morning. I didn’t meet up with them, just checking from the window... it seems two has been adopted away. It was a relief to see them start smiling and laughing again. Holding toys and not daggers in fear of adults. Fed and a roof over their heads instead of the fire lit skies. I’m... glad they’re doing better now.”

Aoba reach up to cup Mink’s cheeks with a small smile. 

His amber eyes are moist from listening to Mink’s confession but he still smile. 

Smiling at Mink’s silent deeds. 

Because it’s the least that he can do for his lover. Before this the older man only had himself to be a doctor and foster father to the children. All by himself with no one to guide him nor help him when he was still a young adult himself several years ago.

“Mink, I love you.”

“Aoba.”

“And I’m so proud of you too.”

“.............”

“They’re happy now. I’m sure the children will find new homes and a new family who’ll love them.”

Mink took a moment to digest Aoba’s words before the stress on his face recede little by little.

“Have I really... done the best for them, Aoba? Have I done enough?”

“Of course!” now Aoba snakes his arms around Mink’s neck to pull him close for a hug.

“What about their clothes and education? what if they’re not happy?”

“Then we will come and visit them on our next day off. To check if there are things they needed.”

“We?”

“Yes!” then Aoba backtrack, “um.... unless you wish to visit and check up on the kids by yourself? I can wait outside the orphanage...”

Mink shake his head as he place his large palm on Aoba’s hips, pulling him a bit closer.

“No, I need you by my side, Aoba. Come with me next time.”

“U.... uhn, I will.”

Aoba thought he’s used to Mink’s words after the few years they live together but there are times when his lover surprise him with his honest words still. It never fail to make Aoba’s heart beat fast though and those warm hands on his hips aren’t helping it go slower.

“Well then, that’s been decided, let’s go back to your room.”

“.....................”

Aoba smiles in understanding as he reassures his lover.

“You can rest now, Mink. A very much needed rest. You have avenged your tribe and family. On our next day off we will visit the children. Everything will be fine.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh.”

“..............Aoba.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Finally Mink smile like his old self. Aoba’s words really help lift that heavy feeling of worry and dread from his chest. He’s really... lucky to have a beloved like Aoba who understood him and stay by his side.

“Thank you.... “

He says it again.

Aoba chuckles and tip toe to kiss Mink on the cheek. 

“Thank you too, Mink. For telling me about the children. Say, what’s their name?”

“There are 3 of them now... All girls. The eldest is 9 and her name is...”

Holding hands, they head to his bedroom together.  

*****

An hour later of letting Mink talk more than Aoba remembered, they’re both on Mink’s larger bed. Laying on their sides, Aoba hugs his lover’s head as Mink embrace him under the sheets. Aoba hums a soft tune as he brush Mink’s soft and long hair. A bit sad as he can feel the way Mink cling to him... almost desperately. As if the older man needed more than words to assure himself that he’s living in the present now. 

That he can allow himself to rest as he has done the best for his family and the three girls.

He’s allowed to sleep and relax now, to be happy with his Aoba.

Since that night, Aoba decides to sleep at Mink’s bedroom. To stay by Mink’s side until he fall asleep on his bed in case he decided to wake up in the middle of the night to make coffee by himself again. This time Aoba won’t allow his Mink to be alone with his thoughts anymore. Be it 2:41 in the morning or at afternoon, Aoba will stay by Mink’s side whenever he needed him. To walk this second journey of theirs together. 

\----

\----------

\-----------------------

END?

**Author's Note:**

> I was having sleepless nights and I thought why not write a MinAo oneshot where Aoba comforts Mink to sleep?


End file.
